


Truth Or Consequences

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A harmless game of Truth or Consequences between the four hobbit actors reveals a truth Sean didn't see coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Three-Sentence Ficathon, hosted by Rthstewart at Dreamwidth during February 2015.
> 
> Prompt from Lbilover: LOTR RPS, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood, truth or consequences

He would rather be spending his free time in a more productive way, but since Elijah wants to play, Sean eventually gives in, figuring it's a harmless enough game, even though with Dom and Billy joining in, it's bound to be raunchy and most likely embarrassing. 

The truth questions are of the variety Sean was expecting: virginity, drug use, youthful brushes with the law, but he's caught totally off-guard when Dom asks Elijah to reveal his deepest secret, and rather than addressing Dom, Elijah turns to Sean and says, "I'm in love with you, Sean, have been for months."

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/Truth%20or%20Consequences.jpg.html)

Sean is too stunned to reply, but as he tries to process the information he's just been given, one thing is clear: they are no longer playing the game by its rules because even though Elijah has told the truth, there will still be consequences.


End file.
